Gym teacher
by Romitri27
Summary: Rose hathaway is starting a new life in college. Join her journey.I suck at summaries. Please give it a try. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :**

 **Rose POV :**

 _.Beeeeeeep._

 _SMASH._

"Rose, this is the forth clock you have broken this week. GET UP ! Don't go late on your first day of college!" My mom's voice echoed through the doors. I groaned.

"Coming." I mumbled.

Who the hell wants to get up and go to college. Groaning I looked at my mobile .

7:30 _am. SHIT._

College starts at 8. Only half an hour to take bath, brush my hair, eat and get the hell out of here.

 _DOUBLE SHIT._

I quickly got up and ran into the my cloths from my dresser. Thank you Liss for picking my cloths yesterday. Running from the bathroom I grabbed my brush and put my hair in a high ponytail. I looked at the time.

7:45 _am. FUCK._

Running downstairs I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I shouted, running out of the door.

I could hear dad chuckling and murmuring something about how I was like him in many ways. I took no notice, my one mission, reach college on time .

It is a 20 minute walk from home to college. Maybe if I run I can make it in 10 minutes.

And so I ran, into the building and to my first class. I ran into the class and spotted the redhead. I went and sat next to him .

"Right on time Hathaway, broke another alarm clock today?" Mason asked smirking.

"Shut up mase."I said panting.

Before Mason would reply, he was cut of by the teacher entering the class. He kept his books in the table and turned to us. Watching everyone with his curious grey eyes.

"I am Mister Alto. Your maths teacher. Before we start, I have some rules : no mobile opening, no chit passing." He paused thinking, "And if u don't follow these rules you will be sent out of the class."

At that movement I knew, I was not going to be his favorite at all.

 _DAMN YOU_ Yale university. My dad pulled some strings to put me in this college. Since almost all my friends got this college. If my dad wasn't rich, I don't know where I'll be now.

Well, If he wasn't rich and I wasn't his favorite little girl. Actually, his only little girl.

I have a feeling I will go through of hell in this class. Well, not sure me or him.

 **A/N : I want your opinion for this story. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :**

 _Oh my_ god...

I am feeling so sleepy. This class is so damn boring. I don't know how someone can even like maths. Beside me Mason also looked as bored as hell. I opened my mobile and saw there was a message from Adrian.

 _Hey little flower, hope u enjoy ur first day of college. That is if u get up early and in time. Have a nice day little flower .. miss you babe! -A_

Adrian is my friend, he is a player and a smoker. He loves flirting with me though I told him I was not interested. It doesn't mean anything though, since he has a girlfriend who is also a very good friend of mine. He loves teasing me. Quickly I replied back.

 _Hey Adi .. college is so damn boring! Especially the maths class , he is such an asshole_ _.. making rules and stuff ! Hope u enjoy ur college too. And take care of that girlfriend of yours. :) -R_

I scrolled down and clicked Lissa's name when my phone was snatched from me. I looked up ready to shout and was met with a pair of angry grey eyes.

"What do you think your doing miss hathaway?" Mister Alto asked. "How did you know my name?" I asked startled.

I then noticed that he was looking at my ID card. Yes this dumbo college has an ID card. "I was texting my friend" I replied confidently.

Alto stared at me with eyes full of anger. "As you know the rules miss hathaway you will be sent out of the next time you break my rules you will be sent to the head minister." He said harshly "NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASS" He practically screamed on my face. " Okay, no need to shout" I said and snatching the mobile from him and taking my bag I went out of the class.

I thought I would go to the gym and run, since I have the next period as gym. On my way I texted Lissa:

 _Hey liss, I was thrown out of the class. I swear Alto is an asshole. Just wish you don't have him for your maths. BTW ,would u please buy me another alarm clock. that one did not last for long. -R_

 _PHEW! WHAT A BEGINNING TO THIS NEW COLLEGE ! AND IT IS ANYTHING BUT FUN !_

 **A/N : Soo..you guys like it ? Please review and let me know how you feel about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :**

Opening the gym doors i noticed someone doing sit-ups, while showing his back to me. This said someone is so damn sexy , his shoulder length brown hair, tied by a rubber band. His toned muscles flexing back and forth, his sexy long legs. He was about 6'7' . He looked about in his twenties. If he looked sexy as hell from back ... Imagine how he would look from -

" It's rude to stare" he said turning to me. He looked even more sexy from the front, brown chocolate eyes, perfect nose and very kissable lips. I then realised that I had not answered him. I looked at him to find him looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME ... ROSE HATHAWAY DID NOT BLUSH!

So I crossed my arms which caused my boobs to become more visible from my dress. His eyes travelled down. I smirked saying " see something you like?" . His eyes snapped up to mine and he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class" He asked.

"Was thrown out of the class" I answered.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing just chatting with my friend and he sent me out of the class. I am completely innocent."

He chuckled ,I liked the sound of his laugh, it wrapped my body like a blanket. "Which class?" "Maths. Alto's class."

"Give me your timetable." I gave it to him. Maybe he needed proof that I really had Alto's class.

"So you have gym next huh?"

"Hmm.. yeah! Why?"

" I am your gym master."

My eyes widened as I looked at him shocked. I didn't think he was my PT master. SHIT, I flirted with my GYM MASTER.

 _OH FUCK !_

Before I could reply , the class came flooding in. I saw one familiar face in the crowd. I smiled widely.

"EDDIE" I screamed running and tackling him into a bone crushing hug. He stumbled a little and then smiled saying " Rose let go off me, I can't bare your weight." I smacked his arms and let go of him. Turning around I was met with those brown eyes. I thought I saw something in his eyes,but it was done as quickly as it came.

He turned and walked to the group , saying " I am Dimitri Belikov. Your gym master. You can call me Belikov. First I would like all of you to introduce yourself." Everyone stood up and started introducing themselves. Soon it was my turn.

"My name is Rose Hathaway." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds and turned to the next student.

"I want you to run 20 laps , that is 1 mile first every week you have my class." Dimitri said. Everyone groaned. But I had no problem, I loved running, just like Eddie did. So as everyone starting jogging at first ..

We took off running.

 **A/N : How was the chapter? Good or bad? Please I appreciate your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 :**

 **Dimitri's POV :**

I was assigned as a gym master at Yale university. At first I was reluctant to go, but after knowing that it was the same college my sister was teaching Russian I decided to join.

Today was the first day and since I had class only from second period I decided to exercise. On the way to my 32 sit-up a wave of perfume hit me. It was a mixed of vanilla and rose, letting me know that it was a girl.

I completed my 50 sit-ups and said " it's rude to stare" and turned. I was totally not prepared for the sight in front of me. She was so damn beautiful. She was looking at me and when she noticed that I was looking at her. I blushed and looked down. She looked so cute when she blushed.

 _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BELIKOV! SHE IS YOUR STUDENT!_

She crossed her arms around her chest, which caused her breasts to be more visible from that top. My eyes traveled down and I looked at her cleavage.

"See something you like?" My eyes snapped to hers and I found her smirking. I cleared my throat and asked ,"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class" I asked.

"Was thrown out of the class" She said..

"What did you do?" I asked curious to what she is capable of.

"Nothing just chatting with my friend and he sent me out of the class. I am completely innocent." I chuckled. Seriously? That's innocent?

"Which class?" "Maths. Alto's class."

"Give me your timetable." She gave it to me. I needed to know when she had her gym class.

"So you have gym next huh?"

"Hmm.. yeah! Why?"

" I am your gym master."

I watched as her eyes widened and her face showed disbelief. Maybe she thought I was a student.

I was about to reply, when the class came flooding in. And I watched as SHE went and hugged a guy, smiling widely.

I felt jealousy sweep through me. Was he her boyfriend?

 _WHY WOULD IT MATTER ? SHE IS NOT YOURS, YOU IDIOT !_

Shaking my head , I turned my attention to the group.I said,

" I am Dimitri Belikov. Your gym master. You can call me Belikov. First I would like all of you to introduce yourself." Everyone stood up and started introducing themselves. Soon it was her turn.

"My name is Rose Hathaway." She said. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Roza ...

 _SHUTT UPP .!_

I looked at her for a few seconds and turned my attention to the next student. When it was done.

"I want you to run 20 laps , that is 1 mile first every week you have my class." I said. Everyone groaned. But complied. Everyone started jogging but Rose and THAT GUY took of running.

 **A/N : How is it ? Good or bad ? Should I continue or delete it ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :**

 **Rose's POV :**

Its lunch time, finally. I was waiting to meet Lissa and my other friends. As I went to the cafeteria I found the table in which my friends were seated. Grabbing 6 donuts I went and sat in the place lissa caught for me. Looking around and seeing faces of my friends I smiled. My friends. Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Jill.

Lissa is my bestie since kindergarten. When the rude teacher made us spell "Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway I threw a book on her and called her a bastard. We have been inseparate able since then.

Mason is my chaddy buddy. I met him in elementary school. He defended me when other students were making fun of me. And I have a feeling that he has a crush on Mia.

Eddie was Mason's best friend. We met on Mason's birthday party. Eddie and Jill are a couple and they look so cute together.

Mia and I used to hate each other. But then realised that we hated each other because we were like each other. We still make fun of each other, but as friends.

Jill is Lissa's half-sister. Apparently Lissa's father had one time fling when Lissa's mother was pregnant. They did not know that she ( Jill's mother ) was pregnant. When Jill's mother died in a car accident, Jill found a letter in her will regarding her father. So she came here. Lissa was 13 at that time. She thought Jill came to spoil her life. But then they spoke to each other and became good friends.

"Hi Rose." Lissa said.

" Hey Liss." I replied smiling.

"Thrown out of the class huh?"

Before I could reply , Mason started telling the story of the maths class.

I tuned out. Looking around the cafeteria and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He turned and said something to the lady next to him.

 _WHO IS SHE ? IS SHE HIS GIRLFRIEND? OBVIOUSLY WITH HIS HOTNESS HE WON'T BE SINGLE! HER OR SOMEONE ELSE!_

I felt jealousy sweep through me and I turned away before I could do something stupid and met Lissa's questioning eyes and I shook my head. She nodded dropping the subject. For now. I knew I was in for some questioning later.

Looking down at my plate I noticed that I had finished my donuts. I sneaked one from Eddie's plate. Nobody noticed though. Everyone were busy laughing. I was still hungry so I sneaked a donut from Mason's plate. But alas, I did not succeed.

"Hey. Give me my donut back." I swallowed the donut and struck my tongue at him. He threw a fry on me. But I doghed and it hit the nearby table. They threw a sandwich on us, which lead to a food fight.

I ducked under the table, trying to escape the food that was thrown here and there.

I piece of lettuce fell on my face. I looked around shocked and saw Dimitri, laughing his ass off.

Time for some revenge. I took a couple of French fries and went near him and threw it on his face. He quickly sobered up and looked at me , going to say something. "Your-"

"What's going on here?"

 _SHIT!_

 **A/N : How was the story ? Should I keep going or should I delete it ? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :**

 **Rose POV :**

It is head master kirova. Oh my fucking god. We are so dead.

"Who started THIS?" She asked, eyeing us sharply.

Before anyone would take the blame I said, " Mam it was my fault. I threw the fry at the nearby table." I said. She glared at me.

"What's your name?"

"Rose Hathaway"

"Ok, miss hathaway if I find you doing something stupid like this again, you will be suspended. Now as for the punishment you will clean the cafeteria in your lunchtime instead of eating. For a week"

"Then when will I eat?"

"No lunch for you for a week miss hathaway."

Everyone gasped including me. "That's not fair." I shouted.

Her glaze hardened. " Look, Miss Hathaway. I don't like undisciplined students in my college. So if you don't like this offer. You will be suspended for a week. How does that sound?"

I glared at her saying, " I will take the first offer." I said harshly.

She smiled a evil smile. " Very well miss hathaway, a pleasure to meet you. Your punishment starts from tomorrow." And left.

As soon as she left Mason said, " I am so sorry Rose, because of me you got this punishment. I threw the fry. Why did you lie?"

"So that she would give you that punishment? No thank you!"

He didn't say anything. "Look Mase, I was the one who stole your donut. That's why you threw the fry. Do it WAS my fault."

" Even if it wasn't you would have taken the blame. I know you."

I was about to reply but was cut off by the bell.

We all hurried to the class. I and Jill had the same class. Russian 101.

We ran inside the class but the teacher was already there. It was the same Lady who was sitting next to Dimitri. She is very pretty. Perfect eyes, nose, teeth,hair. Everything is perfect about her. She is just perfect for Dimitri. My jealousy returned. Jill said, " I am so sorry mam. We didn't mean to come late we just-"

"It's okay, I know what happened in the cafeteria. I was there too." She smiled warmly and was taken aback when she saw my hard glaze.

"Please be seated."

We both went and sat in the first bench. Since it was the only one free. "Okay class I would like to know who here knows Russian?"

Several hands raised up.

Huh. Looks like I am some of the people who doesn't know Russian.

Way to go hathaway.

"Ok, those who know Russian please sit in the last benches. Those who don't know Russian please sit in the first benches."

I sat where I was. Since I was sitting in the first bench.

"So, let's get started."

* * *

"God, today was a very tiring day." Lissa said, throwing her bag in her desk. I had come to her home to hang out. As usual.

"So, what was with the googly eyes at Mr. Belikov?"

I bit my lip and said," I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Rose, stop acting innocent.i am dying with curiousity. Just tell me already."

I laughed and did just that.

"oh my god Rose, you are trying to tell me you flirted with Mr Belikov and threw the fry at him." She said, more like exclaimed.

"Hey, he threw a piece of lettuce on me. He started it." I said defending myself. "Yeah can't believe that too. I won't deny it, he is so damn hot."

"Careful Liss. Or I might never allow you to go to gym."

She chuckled," Don't worry, she is not my type. My type is something else."

"Huh.. what are you hiding from me Liss?"

"Nothing just there is a cute guy in my maths class."

"Name?"

"Christian ozera."

"Nice, but remember, please don't try anything stupid."

"Sure Rose, same applies to you."

I smiled.

 **A/N : so, how is it? Reviews please.**


	7. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **I am so sorry , I know you guys expected a chapter but I have no idea how to continue this story. And the name of the story is very very lame. If you guys have a good name and an idea on how to continue this story please review and let me know.**

 **And do you think it is a good idea if I delete this story? Or should I continue it?**

 **Please review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 :**

 **Rose POV :**

"So, what do we do?" I asked liss. We were having a sleepover today. We have one of them every week.

"Let's watch 'The notebook' '

"God liss we watch that movie every time I come there for a sleepover. Please,I am not watching that again."

"Aww.. Pleaseeee,pretty please" liss asked showing me her puppy dog face.

"Fine." I grumbled, breaking my resolve looking at her puppy dog face.

She smiled, knowing that she will always win..

"God liss you should seriously stop doing that." I said exasperated.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

I glared at her, shaking my head. Suddenly an evil idea crossed my head. I smiled evilly. Lissa's eyes widened.

"Oh god."

"What liss?"

" You have that evil smile and that means you are up to nothing good."

This time I smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She narrowed her eyes, but before she could interpret what I was doing, I took my water bottle and threw the water on her face..

"ROSEEE.." She shrieked.

I was laughing uncontrollably. She glared at me and before I knew it,my hair was wet.

"Ahhhhhhh." I shouted. Now it was her turn to be laughing. I glared at her.

"Not so fast missy." I said, leaping on her. We were both rolling and laughing uncontrollably.

"What's going on her?"

We both turned at the new voice.

"ANDREEE..." I yelled happily.

He was amused. "Rose, are you drunk?"

"No I just missed youuuu..."

He looked at liss.. "Please tell me you both did not drink."

"Nope." Liss said, popping her 'p'.

"You should by now know that Rose is crazy." She added.

"Andre.. Come and join us." I said pulling my on to the bed. He laughed jumping in.

* * *

 **A/N : So how was the chapter.. Hate it? Like it? Love it? Okay okay?**

 **I specially want to thank tori28 for her ideas. I will use them in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Please guys, I really want a proper title for this story. If you have any ANY idea for the title of the story.**

 **Please review/PM.**


End file.
